epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JMitch25/Waluigi vs. Harley Quinn - Occasional Rap Battles that Exist
While I revel in the fact that I finally got to get this battle out, read the fine battle here as well as this failed abortion for shits and giggles. Hello and welcome back to another "exciting" installment of Occasional Rap Battles that Exist, despite the consistent schedule I upload these battles in. This would be an idea I first suggested to MetalFire (no kiddin'), and he kindly shot it down. I was thinking someone else could do it, but then I was all like fuck it and decided to do this myself. This is likely going to be most of my series in a shellnut. Anywhozit, Waluigi, the side character that has won the hearts of millions across the interwebs, destructively dances with Harleen Frances Quinzel, The Joker’s sweetheart, in a fight between sideshows to beloved jokester characters who debuted in spinoffs/adaptations of the main franchise. Oh, and they’re hopeless romantics. Just roll with it, dude. Also, thanks, Al, for writing for Harley since I couldn’t write for her to save my life. Cast Zach Sherwin as Waluigi SSniperWolf as Harley Quinn Angela Trimbur as Princess Daisy (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Wario (cameo) Juggling Occasional Rap Battles that Exist! vs... Attack! Harley Quinn Let me guess: You're the anorexic, self-pitiful Mario brother, Wario's shoehorned sibling, without even the same mother! If things go wrong for all but ya, then I'll do nothing but right, Making ya go "Wah, wah!" when I hit ya with my Goodnight! Treat this like an elevator cause I don't need a Squad to defend me! Nintendo's unimportant sex offender, but ya won’t offend me! Well, sans maybe that nose, ya really look like an elf-witch! Always in others' games; I run a series myself, bitch! Waluigi Expecting to murder the track with that poor choice of rhymes? Too Bad for you, you can’t, because it’s Waluigi Time! (WAA!) You lack in Power, Girl! Like Poison Ivy, my rhymes itch Think I can’t serve cheaters? Bitch, I started off playing tennis! Even a Hi, I’m Daisy! could out-rock Ladypool; you don’t scare me at all, So I’ll bump back the blows you send like a game of Pinball Cut you no slack unlike character development from cartoon plots What a Joker’s queen compared to a Psycho’s Camelot? Harley Quinn Ya see, I've moved past Mistah J, I thought ya were the brains! With the way ya spit rhymes, I see why ya don’t have fame! Negative of a hero? Huh, that seems to ring a Bell-Reve, Critics would kill ya off like Slipknot: No one grieves! Waluigi I’m bad by my namesake; you got charmed into the dark side Bring in two other folks with you and I can still turn tides I stole the music keys, so I’ll be the one to run these beats While you’re abused by your BF, Wario and I could Brawl with the Family (Yeah!) Harley Quinn There ya go again, I'll just give ya a 30%, Was making exaggerating whining sounds your intent? You're a side project! I'm a main focus, central! So flip your hat upside down and take the L! Waluigi You stand smaller than my bro’s Microgames; it’s back to your slammer Foreman scores in a Spike where you failed to drop your hammer You’re not Fighting so Dirty; I’ve wiped the floor with you The only thing your bars overpowered is your film debut! (WAA-HA-HA-HA!) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? CHOOSE WISELY! Occasional *Joker gas spreads as the announcer laughs and dies* WAA! Ex...PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN...ing hints Jay Gatsby - Gatsby was a rarely-seen man who was in love with a girl named Daisy who was already with another man. Waluigi is a rarely-seen man who is in love with a girl named Daisy who may not be with Luigi in canon, but fuck it, who cares. Sideshow Bob - Robert Underdunk Terwilliger Jr. is the sidekick of Krusty the Clown. Harley Quinn is Joker's former partner in crime. Norman Bates - He’s from the movie Psycho. Psycho Waluigi, which is a fangame I still want nearly everyone in this wiki to play because holy poop and cheese does it rock. There's even going to be a spiritual successor to it, it’s so good. Squidward’s Suicide - Harley appeared in Suicide Squad. And yes, I became Mr. Steal Yo Hint. Katara - Katara is a waterbender. If you’ve seen footage of Waluigi in action, you’d know that he is also one. Puddin - Harley is known for saying words like puddin'. King K. Rool - K. Rool is a highly demanded character by Smash fans. Waluigi is also in high demand by Smash fans, esp. those who are fans of Waluigi in general. Deadpool - Deadpool is a fourth wall-breaking nutcase in red and black. So is Harley Quinn. Yes, this was based off something my guest writer has done. Rosalina - Rosalina appears in lots of things, especially in the main Mario series. Waluigi, on the other hand, doesn't get as much limelight. And if you want to stretch it, Waluigi and Rosalina is a very popular ship. Dignity is long gone, friends. Joker and Queen cards - This is to reference that quote from Suicide Squad that describes Harley as Joker’s queen, and god help you if you fuck with the queen. Also, the file name is "the joker's queen", so anyone who could've been that stumped could've tried to do that. My apologies if I insulted anyone here. Who had the killer rhymes? Waluigi Harley Quinn MIDSEASON FINALE HINTOOS Freddy.gif|Originally going to star in the midseason finale, but I scrapped him. I shat on him once, I'm not going for seconds. bullet hell.png frank-lloyd-wright-9537511-1-402.jpg 7. Soni.png sister001 confidential detective v1 # 6.jpg guess the definition.png 41CPGXoKbgL._SY300_.jpg|Take out the "E" blockhead.jpg Category:Blog posts